Were the wolves run
by Azzie.K
Summary: Koda Stilinski is a typical teen girl, by typical I mean. Geeky,clumsy, asthmatic, unlucky. Things going wrong for her, getting stuck or falling are 4.5 outta 5. doesn't stop her from trying though Her brother Stiles always inspired her to never give up. He's a little to over protective over her but he has his reasons This is her story of love, life, friendship and family.


Darkness surrounded me as I hunched in the small area my legs cramping pain starting to form in my back. The air surrounding me was warm and thick causing my lungs to ache, movement was limed. My head crunching into my shoulders The only light source I had was from my phone which had no bar's. The sound of the bell ringing echoed through my ears as voices and footsteps boomed through the hallway like a stampede. Lightly nudging the locker door I could only hope someone would hear me.

As the footsteps dissipated my hopes of getting out before the end of the day diminished vastly. Without warning the my locker door swung open catching me off guard. I tumbled out sideways hitting the tiled hallway floor with a thud. My backpack fallowing after me emptying out on the ground beside me. I could hear snickering from above me, groaning lightly I rolled onto my back. Standing above me trying to cover the amusement on his face behind his lacrosse stick was Liam.

I glared at him reaching my arm out digging through he contents of my bag. Finding my inhaler I brought it to my mouth taking in a deep breath as I pressed the cartridge down. This wasn't the first time Liam had got me out of my locker, Actually it happened almost every other day. He still thought it was just as funny as the first time it happened. He didn't understand how I fit in the locker or how I always ended up in there.

I slowly started catching my breath taking in deep breaths, Liam bent down next to me using his stick for balance. He helped pick up me pick up everything that had spilled out of my bag both of us shoving it back inside. When we had finished picking everything up Liam offered his hand out to me, I instantly swatted at him.

"Don't touch me" I growled at him Liam chuckled raising his hands up in a submissive way.

"What ever you say grumpy cat" Liam teased

I rolled my eyes at him stumbling onto my feet I brushed my jeans off before taking my bag from Liam. Amusement still drenched on his face, I turned back to face my locker grabbing the box of cold pizza from the shelf before slamming it closed. I stared towards the outside quad It only took me a couple steps for Liam to step quickly catch up with me.

"I still don't get how you managed to get stuffed in your locker almost every day or how no one ever see's you get locked in " Liam teased " Like dose Bruno the bully ghost shove you in there?" Liam started laughing at his own joke.

"Get bent Dunbar" I replied annoyed pushing open the large metal doors

" You wonder why you don't have any friends!" he called out after me.

"It's cause I have you're weird ass stalking me all the time" I announced to him

"Right in the heart Koda!" Liam called out as I walked out the doors

"Suck it" I yelled back as the doors closed behind me.

My eyes scanned the quad it didn't take me long to spot Malia and Lydia sitting at one of the picnic tables. They both had their heads down looking at their textbook's I could only assume Lydia was helping Malia with her math again. I walked over to the table sitting down next to Malia I put my box on the table.

"Really KT, an entire box of Pizza? Lydia questioned as I opened the pizza box and took a slice out.

" I'm confused… you sound… shocked about this" I informed Lydia, She rolled her eyes a me while Malia laughed at us.

"Yeah Lydia, it's no secret Koda is a Lard butt. I mean c'mon she's practically a walking black hole!" Liam taunted from behind us.

I turned in my spot to look back at Liam he had a proud and casual look on his face. My eyes dropped as I glared at him, the annoyance on my face was clear.

"Don't you have a well to go fall into flea bag" I hissed at him

"Meow, who pissed in your fruit loop's this morning Koda?" Mason asked walking up beside us.

"That would be the excuse of a skin bag you call a best friend" I informed him promptly taking a large bite of pizza

"How can something so adorable and clumsy be so hostile man?" Liam teased draping his arm over Mason's shoulders

I groaned loudly frustrated with Liam already, I turned back to the table taking another big bite out of my pizza. I could tell both girls were amused Malia also slightly on edge in case I tried to attack Liam or something and ended up hurting myself.

"And you two are sure Scott can't get a return him to the pound and get a refund?" I questioned somewhat pouting

"Oh Koda" Lydia giggled

I huffed taking another bite of my pizza annoyed at Liam, I could hear him chuckling as him and Mason walked away. I turned partway in my spot watching the backs of there head as they walked out. I stuck my tongue in a snooty motion, as I did the hand I was using to support myself slipped from under me. I tumbled backwards off the seat of the bench my back hitting the grass my leg's still tucked under the table.

"Smooth move Clutzarella !" Liam called over he quad

"Shut it Dunbar!" I snapped back pulling my legs out from under the table.

As I got to my feet I could see both Lydia and Malia giving me amused looks mixed with slight concern to if I was okay. Malia was the one that let out a small chuckle while Lydia just smiled at me. I groaned wiping my back off as I sat back down on the seat folding my arms over my chest pouting.

"Douchenozzle" I grumbled quietly to myself

"Who's a Dochenozzle? Scott's voice caught me by surprise causing me to jump slightly making a squeaking sound

"Liam and Koda are having one of their spats" Lydia said simply

"Again?, damn Koda that's four days in a row setting a new record there" Stiles said sitting down next to me

"We'll if he wasn't a pain it wouldn't be such a problem" I grumbled taking another big bite of my pizza

On the other side of me Scott draped his arm over my shoulder leaning against my gently. I propped one arm against the table top resting my chin on my hand. I took another bite of Pizza looking over at Scott who had a knowing smirk on his face.

"I bet by tonight you two will be all creepy buddy buddy again and Stiles will have to drag Liam away complaining about him being to close to his precious little sister" Scott teased

"Speaking of precious little sisters.." Stiles voice trailed off

As I turned to look at him he had raised his hand picking Scott fingers up he lifted Scott's arm off my shoulder dropping it behind. Scott let out a chuckle, Stiles had a weird thing about guy's touching me even Scott who'd we'd known forever. Isaac used to use it to his advantage to harass Stiles it made pack meeting rather interesting. I rolled my eyes at my brother going back to my box of pizza, as I brought a piece to my lips a hand came from either side of me for the box. Biting into the slice I quickly slapped both hands away. Shoot daggers from eyes at both boy's pizza slice still hanging out of my mouth.

"This is my pizza get your own you savages!" I informed them

"You don't need a whole Pizza Koda" Maila butted in, Stiles attention immediately went to his girlfriend while Lydia looked from me to Malia.

" Yes, yes I do." i told her flatly

"And you wonder why Lia-" Malia started to say but flicked the crust of my pizza at her hitting her in the face

Malia's faced dropped instantly while Lydia raised a scolding brow at me, I just grinned cheekily at them both gaining chuckles from the boy's as I went about eating another slice of pizza. The four of us sat together the entire lunch period. They were all pretty excited about us all spending a friday night bowling instead of chancing down some supernatural boogie man.

When the bell for end of lunch rang we all went our seperateways. I made sure to pack up slow and take the long way back to my locker. Not only to finish up the rest of my pizza but I didn't want to get shoved back into my locker for the next three hours either.

By the time I had gotten to Eco class I was five minutes late, I somewhat loudly stumbled into the classroom. Everyone's eyes were on me for a moment except for Coach Finstocks, he just lifted his hand up and pointed at my desk his eyes not leaving the papers on his desk I scurried to my desk as quick as I could sitting down at my desk I got my workout and copied the board.

Class went by surprisingly quick for the day, I made my way to my locker trying to be quick as I switched my books. If my time was right and I had any luck in me today I could do it all quick enough that I'd make it to my class without getting caught.

" We'll We'll look what the rat dragged in" a bitter harsh voice said from behind

I froze instantly like a deer in headlights my hand raised in the middle of pulling away from the shelf. I could hear my heart pounding as I internally cursed in my head. Without warning I was flipped around onto my back slamming against the locker. My body tensed as I stood there, in front of me was. Rhett he was the bane of my existence my own living nightmare. he made it his life goal to not only make life hell but torture me and stick me in spaces I didn't belong in. I learned quickly that trying to fight him was just a bad idea all around.

Rhett was over six foot with a large build barrel chested and broad shouldered. He'd failed school at least three times, even the teachers were scared to touch the kid. His two equally terrifying younger and surprisingly even dimmer brothers didn't help the case. The three of them looked like they could of walked out of the caveman exhibit at the museum, acted like it most times to.

"It's cat.." I mumbled correcting Rhett

"What?!" he snapped

I flinched under his tone my mouth stuttering but no sounds coming out as he glared down at me.

"You think cause you read good you smarterer then us huh stilinski" Beau stated scrunching his prominent brow.

I couldn't answer him back my voice had seemed to get lost. I just looked down avoiding eye contact from them. Looking at my feet I nervously shook my head no not wanting to anger them

"I think it's time to put the trash out where it belongs" Rhett said harshly leaning in closer to me.

"Huh?" Garth said confused at his brother's statement

Rhet groaned at his own brothers stupidity as he straightened his back up. Rhett took a step back clearly annoyed at his brother. He turned around to his brothers pushing passed them.

"Grab her" he demanded at them.

My eye's went wide I tried to bolt away but I tripped over my own foot and Beau gripped my arm harshly covering my mouth. Garth slammed my locker door holding my bag as he picked on my feet. The two of them carried me down the empty hallway taking me down the side one's and out one of the side exties of the school.

Squirming in their grasps I heard chains clatter, I turned my head to see Rhett holding up the lid of the dumpster. I fought harder but it didn't to much to detour the boy's with one quick swing the raised me in the air and dropped me into dumpster. The large overstuffed garbage bags they broke my fall and bursts under me. Rhett looked down over the edge of the dumpster smirking at me tossing my bag on top of me.

"best to let sleeping rats in their homes" He winked at me slamming the door shut I could hear the chains rattler as he laughed.

It took only a couple minute for the footsteps to disappear and the sound of the door's slamming shut to echo. I pushed myself up on the garbage bag my hand squishing in what I could only assume was some concoction from cafeatira. I gagged instantly as the mushy texture squished through my fingers. I raised my other hand up pushing on the lid of the dumpster it didn't budge. I hit it harder and shoved it a couple times it was futile the lid wouldn't budge.

In my anger fit I punched the side of the metal dumpster harder than I attended. Pain ripped through my hand like thousands of tiny need's. Tear's instantly formed as I yelped pulling my hand to me.

"Muffin tops" I shouted angrily.

Getting onto my knees I picked my bag up wiping my hands on the clean parts of my jeans before digging into my bag. I searched desperately for my phone trying to forget about the stench that surrounded me. As I dug frantically realization hit me when I had been putting my stuff in my locker I had left my phone on the shelf. I cursed to myself turning around and collapsing back again the side of the dumpster.

I lightly hit the back of my head against the dumpster in frustration I was going to have to spend the next hour and half locked in a dumpster. With my luck it be longer then that for the pack to notice I'm missing and a while to figure out where I am. Not to mention couch would have my head for missing PE when he just saw me in ECO.

I crawled around in the stench for over twenty minutes banging on the wall's and the lid trying to find a weak spot to get out it. My efforts were pointless I was locked in stench giving up I gave out a large sigh of defeat falling back I sat on my shoved in my locker was one thing, the dumpster a whole different world.

I sat there for another twenty minutes before I heard it, the rustling sound followed by loud squeaks. They popped their heads out from under the mound of miscellaneous trash. Two large rat's pulled themselves up from the rubbish, panic set in instantly. My heart was racing in my ear's a non intentional scream escaped my lips echoing back at myself from the walls. Pressing my hands into the trash I flipped my legs out from under me kicking them viciously as I forced myself back towards a wall.

The rat's moved closer causing me to freak out even more then I had already, I didn't even register the sound of the chains till the lid of the trash can was lifted. I didn't think I just jumped to my feet scrambled out of the dumpster. I could feel the hands on my waist as I was assisted out of the rubbage but my blurring eyes were locked on the rat's as I panicked kicking against the dumpster I knocked over myself as well as the person who had helped me out.

As I somewhat calmed down my chest tightening as I gasped for air I looked down with tear filled eyes at who I had tackled to the ground. Liam was laying underneath me with a raised brow, slowly pushing me off him as he got to his feet. I took in shaky breaths and my throat restricted itself in a panic. I watched as Liam reached into the dumpster pulling my bag out digging through it as he did.

Liam found my inhaler inside my bag before dropping back to his knees beside me. Liam didn't get a chance to hand it to me fully I was pulling the inhaler out of his hands and putting it in my mouth. As I forced a breath of air into my lungs Liam pulled me some what onto his lap both arms wrapped around me one stroking my hair the other resting on my head. I knew that he could probably not only smell and feel my fear and panic, he could hear my racing heart.

Liam didn't say a word he just held me to him and stroked my hair and arm in a soothing fashion as I slowly calmed down. Once I had regained control of my lungs I turned into Liam a bit more wrapping my arms around him I hugged him. As I rested my head on Liam's shoulder I was hit with a wall of bad B.O that put the dumpster to shame.

I instantly pulled myself away grimacing from the stench, my face scrunched as I tumbled back off Liam's lap and out of his arms. I waved my hand infront of my face trying to waft away the rank air. Liam raised his arm sniffing his own pit slightly grimacing from it himself.

"Yeah that's a bit ripe" he admitted

"You think?" I snarked back slightly giggled

" Hey now, I don't think you have a vote on stench here Koda. I just found it in a dumpster" Liam informed me

"Yeah let's not go there" I groaned in annoyance.

Liam chuckled nodding in agreeance as he jumped to his feet bringing my bag up with him. Once Liam was fully on his feet he held his hand out to me I raised mine placing it in his. It one light tug Liam had pulled me up onto my feet. I brushed myself off quickly as Liam waited for me.

"You alright ?" he questioned simply

"I'm tougher than I look" I stated to him.

Liam looked at me from the corner of his eyes with a raised brow. I dramatically rolled my eyes at him earning a smirk.

"Okay tougher then Stiles makes everyone think" I said defeated

Liam and I both shared a look before laughing, the two of us started walking knowing at least he'd need to get back to gym. Liam got a few steps ahead of me, I picked up pace attempting to jump onto his back almost taking him down in the processes. Hanging off his back my arms around his neck as he caught balance.

Liam straightened his back as he grabbed my legs wrapping them around him, Scott was right. Like always Liam and I had made up over our non existent fight. Liam carried me towards the gym the two of us taking our time and figure out how we could win tonight's bowling. Reaching the gym Mason was waiting outside the the back door sweat glistening from his forehead.

"Aww Kodiam lives again!" Mason announced triumphantly raising his fist in the air

"I still don't get why you call us that man" Liam admitted to Mason

"It's because I ship it!" Mason informed him

"Ship what" Liam asked confused, while mentally face palmed myself while glaring a Mason

"That " Masons hand dramatically waved in our direction as he spoke ending his comment in a ring.

"Mase Zip it before I kick it" I warned him

"Right.. never mind!" Mason grinned leaving Liam with a confused look " uh Coach is wondering what's taking you so long" He added on the end as Liam put me down

"Pretty sure he was wrestling some skunks before rescuing me" I teased gently giving them my best eyelash batting routine

"Well aren't you adorable" Mason teased

"No I'm weird" I stated firmly

"She's weirdly adorable" Liam corrected as he walked into the gym

"No I'm not!" I barked back

"Are!" Liam announced before walking out of site in the gym, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going home to my locker then home I need to shower" I told Mason before lighting nudging his shoulder and heading into the school

I made my way into the side doors that lead out to the field, I quietly made my way through the hallways. Ducking down past any of the door window's not to get caught by a pack member or a teacher. Reaching my locker I got myself phone sticking it into my bag before I left the school and made my way home.


End file.
